My life CAN'T be this Weird!
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Black Dragon
Summary: Divergence-To deviate from the main path. Deviate-To stray from/branch off. "Rewrite!" "It'll never be over...Not until that Human gives me what he owes me."
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I started that story where Kyousuke walks in on Kirino doing….that, then inspiration deserted me. It may be updated slower, if at all, cause my muse deserted me like a spoiled little brat.

However, I decided that muse be dammed, I was gonna write a fic.

So I went to the God of Muses, the Bottomless Fountain of plots, the Emperor of unwritten ideas, The King of that which is senseless, random and entertaining!….In short, I went to my older brother, Koji.

And I made him watch the first 12 eps of the series. With me. It's far more entertaining when you have someone to watch it with you. Lol.

And after it was done, he stood up, closed his eyes and played the opening theme 3 times, then laughed.

Then he asked me what kind of fic I wanted to write, and if I wanted to bar the supernatural from it. I told him I didn't mind. He asked the pairing. I said KirinoxKyousuke, with maybe a little harem on the side, if possible.

And he smirked and played the opening theme again, and recommended this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Divergence._

_To Diverge. To deviate from the common "straight" path._

_Deviate. To branch off from the common path._

_Pervert. To stray from the "right" path._

_Right. The correct path, reason, answer, decision._

_What defines Right?_

_Who decides Right?_

_Diverge from the well beaten path._

_Deviate from what you know. Stray from the norm._

_Pervert. Dare to pervert from the ambiguous "right". Explore your heart, mind, body._

_Diverge, and find your own inner truth. _

A smile alit a handsome face as he ripped open the fabric of his world into another. There was fun to be had, even as he ran. There is no cowardice in retreating from an un-winnable battle; however regrouping to retaliate…and Humans were such amusing targets, with such interesting lives…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My sister CAN'T be this cute!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!**

Kyousuke groaned, turning over as he attempted to ignore the obnoxious ringing clock. Idly, he pondered the consequences of throwing it out the window.

"Onii-chan. Time to get up." There was light, oh dear lord, there was golden rays of light intruding into his room. _Dammit, time, can't you stop and let me sleep a little longer?_

"Onii-chan, get up or you'll be late and won't get breakfast!" The cute voice insisted. A hand began to shake him persistently, before he gave up and rose to a sitting position. Looking over, he saw a familiar cute black haired girl. "You better hurry, Onii-chan. Breakfast is getting cold."

Instead, Kyousuke flopped back. "Another dream, huh."

"Onii-chan?" The girl asked quizzically.

"You and I both know you're a figment of my imagination, and any moment I'll wake up to my alarm and my real sister, Kirino."

The girl giggled. "Silly Onii-chan. Isn't Kirino that girl who hates you at school? The Otaku girl?"

Kyousuke blinked. "Otaku girl at school?"

"Yeah, the strawberry blond girl who never talks to you." His "sister" gasped, turning red and covering her mouth. "Don't tell me you like her!" She looked close to tears as she looked at him imploringly.

"Wh-what? Who told you such a ridiculous thing?" Kyousuke demanded, flushing red and waving his hands. "Wait, why am I freaking out? This is just a dream. None of this is real."

"Onii-chan is mean…this is too real." She began to pout cutely, staring at him.

"If it's real, then what's your name?" He asked pointedly.

She blushed, looking away for some reason. "Riko…but you call me other things when we're alone, sometimes."

Kyousuke blinked, surprised that she had a name. "Like..?"

Riko squeaked and hid her face. "Don't make me say it, Onii-chan…it's embarrassing. But you need to get up before you're late for school." She insisted, red faced.

"Right, right, I'm up." Kyousuke said, getting up reluctantly.

"W-wait!" Kyousuke paused as Riko blushed, moving close to his face. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing before she closed the gap between their lips, kissing him lightly. "Good morning, onii-chan." She ran from the room, blushing with a smile on her face as Kyousuke sat in shock.

"What the HELL?"

It hadn't taken him long to get dressed, but he wasted several minutes trying to figure out what just happened. "She kissed me! What kind of messed up dream is this?" He wondered as he headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Kyousuke. I hear from Rika that you're having another one of your off mornings again."

Kyousuke felt his eyebrow twitch at his mother. "Yes, I guess you might say that…" He managed to say.

"You'd better hurry, or you'll be late for school." Kyousuke sighed, eating quickly.

_How troublesome…waking up and not waking up. It's odd for my dreams to last this long._ He thought.

"Kyou-chan!" A plain looking girl was waving at him. _Good old Manami… _"You're almost late, you know. Silly Kyou-chan. Doesn't Riko normally wake you up?"

"Eh? Oh…Riko…Yeah. She did."

"Jeez, Kyou-chan…have another off day?" Manami smiled.

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"I'm one of Riko's friends, remember? She was very upset that one time you started saying things like she was a fake and that your sister couldn't be that cute. She was very worried when you passed out."

"I…see?" Kyousuke mumbled.

"OIIII! Kyousuke!" _What now?_ Kyousuke turned to see a boy about his age running toward them with messy black hair. "Having issues this morning, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke looked at the brown eyed boy. "…Who are you?" The boy faceplanted.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm your best friend, KOJI! Dammit, don't play around like that!"

Kyousuke blinked. "I don't know any Koji. Sorry. Come on, Manami." Koji began to cry theatrically.

"How could you be so mean, Kyousuke! Forgetting your friends and cute little sister…"

"Not talking about me are you, Koji-kun? Baka Nii-san." They were joined by a girl with shoulder length black hair, who unceremoniously silenced Koji's fake tears by punching him in the head. "Sorry about Koji-kun's theatrics, Kyousuke-kun. He can get carried away at times with his dramatic acts." She seemed to have a bit of a sweatdrop as she smiled apologetically.

"…And you are..?" The girl shook her head.

"Kyoko. Jeez, you never remember me. Guess you're having another off day. Kyoko, Kyoko Ryuuzaki. And the sobbing idiot there is my brother, Koji. Well, we need to get to class, so see you around lunch!" She waved, before grabbing her brother by the collar and dragging him away.

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm having an off day?" Kyousuke wondered out loud as they headed to class. Oddly, everyone seemed to part to make him a path, smiling at him. "Okay, this is seriously getting to be weird. Why is everyone acting like this?"

"Silly Kyou-chan…it's because everyone here wants you to like them. One of the side effects from being the school star." Manami stated, as if it were totally obvious.

"School….star?"

"Yeah, the track team loves you, and you are one of the smartest kids here. I'd fail my classes if not for your tutoring." Manami stopped, raising a hand to feel his forehead. "You don't feel warm…" Suddenly she blushed, pulling her hand away. "Ma-maybe you should skip your after school club today and go home and rest?"

School was…odd. Kyousuke noticed that everyone seemed to have something nice to say about him, idolized him, or outright stalked him. He was asked way more questions in class, and surprisingly, he hardly had to think about it before answering. By the time lunch came around, he felt like he had entered the twilight zone.

"U-ummm…Kyousuke-san…" _Scratch that, I HAVE entered the twilight zone._

"A-Ayase?" The girl in question blushed, fidgeting nervously.

"U-um…I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you and your friends…"

_What? _"Uh…I guess?" What is going on? Kyousuke watched as her face lit up happily upon hearing his answer. Why is Ayase asking to eat with me?

He had no way of knowing that inwardly, Ayase was jumping for joy. She had finally worked up enough courage to ask him if he minded her joining his group of friends, and he had said yes!

The day was made more surreal when he heard a voice approaching their chosen spot for lunch. "Onii-channnn!"

"Riko?"

"Onii-chan, you forgot your bento when you left this morning!" Riko said, holding out a plain brown box. "Silly Onii-chan…that's why you should get up when I try to wake you…" Riko blushed.

"What a nice little sister you are, Riko-chan." Koji said as he and Kyoko seemed to magically appear in their midst. "Kirino could learn a few lessons from you. Maybe she'd have more friends."

"Koji, don't be insensitive. Kirino is just a bit rough around the edges." Kyoko scolded.

"Kirino?" Kyousuke queried, accepting the bento from his blushing sist-no, that wasn't right. This was a dream, right?

"Yeah. You know, the Tsundere Otaku, Kirino? The one with the giant crush on you? You know, that Kirino?" Koji smirked. "She's cute, but she's a bit demanding. Her Otaku-ness isn't the problem. Her giant ego, however…she may be a model, but that doesn't make her better than everyone else."

"G-giant crush?" Kyousuke stammered. Riko looked vaguely disturbed, and more than a little jealous.

"But Kirino always badmouths Onii-chan! And she says she hates him, anyway."

Ayase paused, having been quietly been struggling with herself. She and Kirino were co-workers, and she knew Kirino didn't hate Kyousuke as much as she pretended, but…what if Kyousuke liked Kirino? She'd accept the competition from Riko, being her friend, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle going against Kirino as well. She had considered being friends with Kirino, but after she had learned she was an otaku, she had kept her distance, and Kirino had been cold to her ever since.

"She doesn't hate you as much as you may think, Kyou-chan. I'm sure she just doesn't know how to deal with her crush." Manami said helpfully.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There's Kirino now. Don't look, now, but she's looking at you, Kyousuke. Her and that goth girl."

"Kuroneko." Kyousuke corrected without thinking.

"Eh? How'd you know her preferred name?" Ayase wondered out loud.

Kyousuke sighed, deciding the to go along with this odd event. "I'm having an off day?" He stated hesitantly, wondering if it was a legit excuse.

"I…see?" Ayase seemed satisfied as everyone else nodded in understanding.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyousuke could see Kirino glaring at him with judgmental eyes. Kuroneko was looking at him too, but he couldn't make out her expression. Kyousuke decided it was best not to ponder what was going through their minds.

The rest of school seemed to follow that vein. Kyousuke was surprised to find that like his intelligence, his physical ability had increased. He had dominated in the sports club, despite Manami saying earlier that he should skip it. What's going on? One thing he noted was if this was a dream, it was lasting FAR too long, and was WAY too realistic.

"I'm home." Kyousuke called into the house as he slipped off his shoes. He wasn't expecting an answer, to be honest. He never got one before, so why would he now?

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" said the colored blur that impacted his stomach, nearly knocking him over. "How was the athletics club?"

"Ri-Riko?" Kyousuke said, blinking as he looked down at the girl firmly attached to his body by way of her arms encircling his waist. "Y-yeah, track went fine."

Riko smiled up at him. "That's good. Onii-chan is the best, so of course it went well. Mom and Dad went out for a bit, so I cooked us something to eat." Riko blushed softly as she looked up at him.

"Oh, thanks. And thanks for bringing me my lunch." Kyousuke said, remembering that he hadn't thanked her yet.

Riko's face brightened. "Did you like it? I made it myself." She queried, looking up at him.

"It was good." Kyousuke answered. _If only reality was like this…But I'm stuck with Kirino, so I may as well enjoy this while I'm dreaming._

Riko smiled radiantly, the tinge of red never leaving her cheeks as she began to pull Kyousuke to the table where a dinner was set. "It looks delicious. And you made this all by yourself?" Kyousuke asked as he sat down.

Riko began to fidget shyly. "I made it special for Onii-chan…so please tell me what you think!" She finished her statement slightly rushed, bowing her head as she blushed bashfully.

Kyousuke almost dropped his chopsticks as he stared. _…No WAY can my little sister be this cute! Oh wait…this isn't real. Damn. My little sister ISN'T this cute…most of the time. _Kyousuke couldn't help but watch her as she watched apprehensively as he take a bite. Flavor seemed to explode in his mouth, delighting his taste buds. "Thi-this is incredible!" He said as he began to eat a bit faster. Riko's face lit up happily.

"Really? I'm so glad…I put all my love for Onii-chan into making it!" Riko was beaming as she watched her beloved Onii-chan eating her cooking.

Kyousuke ignored the warning lights flashing in his head when he heard that, opting instead to devour the food she had made for him. _Surely she means that in a familial way, right? _He tried to ignore the laughing voice in his head, which was saying he was asking way too much. He tried to ignore the way Riko's eyes never left him as they ate, he really did.

"H-hey…Onii-chan…are you felling better than you were this morning?" Riko asked as they finished eating, suddenly unable to look at him.

"I'm feeling better, yes." He smiled.

"Then, will onii-chan maybe…watch something with me?" She seemed to stumble over her words, as if she were fighting to make them leave her mouth.

"Sure, why not? What are we watching?" Kyousuke asked. _What's the worst that could happen?_

Ten minutes later, he found out. He tried to hide his twitching eyebrow as Riko cuddled up next to him, pressing her chest against his arm, looking ever so innocent as an anime opening theme song played. _No way. Even in my DREAMS I can't get away from this anime stuff! This can't get any worse. _

It got worse. He was proud of his self restraint, sure that most other people would run away screaming about now, or at least begin sobbing.

"_He's our HONEY BOY, our SHY BOY and we'll split our love for him evenly!"_

Eye twitch.

"_Always under the same roof!"_

No. No way. This has to be a joke.

"_You've gotten taller, haven't you?  
>That's normal, I'm happy for you (as your sister)<br>I want to depend on you  
>You can't cheat to get ahead!"<em>

Why? Why? Even in my DREAMS?

"_I love my brother (really love) so very much (and that's fine)  
>I want his smile to be mine alone"<em>

Kyousuke wasn't sure how he lasted, and when he looked at Riko, he could see her fierce blush as she tightened her grip on his arm. Somehow, he made it through 5 episodes before they heard the a car door. The TV was off and the DVD hidden in a matter of seconds, leaving him blinking.

Their parents walked in, their Mom chatting about something or other while their father listened impassively.

"Welcome back, Mom, Dad. I made dinner for Onii-chan and I, and there are leftovers if you want them." Kyousuke noted that their was no evidence that they'd almost been caught watching anime on her face, and marveled at her acting ability.

"How sweet of you, Riko." Their mom smiled knowingly at her, and Riko blushed, looking away. "It's late though, you two, and you have school tomorrow. You should go to bed so we don't have a repeat of this morning, right, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke resisted the urge to facepalm. _I'm being lectured on sleeping by my mom…while I'm asleep. What the hell._

Nonetheless, They both headed upstairs. But someone wasn't done screwing with Kyousuke. No, as he opened the door to his room, he felt a tug on his shirt. Turning around to look at Riko, he was surprised to seen the suddenly serious face she was wearing.

"Onii-chan…"

_Just my luck…_ "Yes?"

"…Onii-chan…Onii-chan is MINE! No one else can have you, Onii-chan…so don't leave me…" Riko commanded, ending in a softer note as kissed his cheek, going to her room and closing the door.

"What the…" Was all Kyousuke could say as he entered his room. "Maybe I really am turning into a siscon…even my dreams have undertones of it." He murmured as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. Shortly afterward, he had fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**SLAP!**

"Ow!" Kyousuke woke abruptly. A familiar sight sat upon him, looking furious. "Life counseling again? Or are you gonna make me play another eroge?"

"That PROVES it! You know something! And Life Counseling? From YOU? Don't make me laugh. And as if I'd taint my cute little sister eroge by playing one with you." Kirino spat disdainfully. "What did you do to us?"

"What are you talking about, Kirino?" Kyousuke blinked, his voice getting louder. Kirino clapped a hand over his mouth.

"SHHHH! You'll wake Riko up!"

"What? But Riko is…oh. I'm still dreaming."

This only served to piss Kirino off more. "You think this is funny? WHAT. DID. YOU. DO? Why do I have memories that don't belong to me in my head? What, your brocon sister Riko isn't enough for you? You want my friends and I too? Disgusting pervert. Kuroneko is onto you. She'll find out what kind of black perverted magic your using and undo it. I'm giving you a chance to confess. What did you do to us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kirino!"

"O-Onii-chan…Why? Why is she here at this time of night?" They both turned to see a teary-eye Riko at the door, staring brokenheartedly at Kyousuke.

"Ri-Riko?" Kyousuke looked from Kirino to Riko, before noting that Kirino was straddling him like she normally did. Unfortunately, Kirino noticed as well. She jumped back, blushing heavily.

"Yo-You PERVERT! What did you do to me? Why was I like that?"

"Hey, I woke up with you like that! I had nothing to do with it!" Their fight was interrupted when Kirino's phone rang, which she promptly answered. After a few moments, she hung up and began to drag Kyousuke out of bed. "You're coming with me. The four of us are going to have a talk."

A glare from Kirino shut Kyousuke up fairly quickly. Kirino was PISSED. He followed her hesitantly, feeling a sense of imminent DOOM.

Riko simply followed, afraid of what would happen to Kyousuke if she didn't. Once they were safely outside, Kirino let go. Looking up, he saw that Kuroneko had come with Kirino. Rubbing his neck, he asked the question that had started bugging him when they had opened the door. "How did you get inside anyway? The door was locked."

Kirino flushed crimson. "Your perverted spell told me where the spare key was. You need to find a better place to hide it."

"He's been touched by the supernatural, but WHAT has touched him, I don't know." Kyousuke blinked, turning to face Kuroneko.

"Can someone explain to me WHAT this is about?" He finally said.

"That is what we want to ask you, Kyousuke-k-" She stopped when Kirino shot her a death glare. "We don't know, and Kirino believes you do."

"Why me? I'm just as lost as all of you. I woke up this morning and everything was different."

It was now that Riko decided to speak up. "Don't blame Onii-chan for something he didn't do!" She said angrily.

"Regardless, it seems that you are the common link. We woke up this morning with memories that don't belong to us, yet do belong to us, and we want to know why. I remember you as my upperclassmen, which is not odd. But I also remember you as…" Kuroneko hesitated. "As 'Nii-san' ..and as Kirino's older brother. I also note that in those memories, Riko doesn't exist, and you help Kirino hide her anime and eroge from your parents."

"Mine are the same. Riko doesn't exist, and you help me hide it from my parents. And I KNOW you know something. I knew even before you mentioned life counseling. Admit it. What did you do to us, pervert?"

"But I do exist!" Riko protested, almost in tears. "Tell them, onii-chan!"

"I…don't know what you're talking about. I woke up this morning thinking this was all a dream, and thinking what you're remembering was reality. This is giving me a headache…which is reality?" Kyousuke wondered. It was giving him a headache.

"Which is real? I know the answer to that." A familiar boy walked to them with an unsettling grin on his face.

"K…Kenji?" Kyousuke asked, trying to remember his name.

"Close. Koji. I'm surprised you remember me, actually. I'm so flattered, considering you're trying to skip out on our little **contract**, hmm, Kyousuke?" The grin grew wider, but more malevolent. Kyousuke was surprised when Kuroneko hid behind him, Kirino seeming to shrink in on herself as a aura of negativity seemed to eminate from the boy. Riko whimpered, latching onto Kyousuke's arm.

"I don't like when some uppity human tries to deny me my right. I did as you asked, and rewrote your reality to your liking, just as we agreed. You were unhappy with Kirino as your sister, weren't you? Always bossing you around, belittling you, insulting you…you loved her dearly, but she didn't care, did she? She didn't ever seem to care that you bent over backwards to please her. And so when I offered to make a contract with you and rewrite your reality to your liking, you took it. And you tried to escape it, didn't you? Did you like Riko? I created her myself, to fit your wishes."

"C-created..?" Riko began to tear up. "No! Onii-chan, I'm real! I know I am! I'm not fake! You have to believe me!" She began to cry as she held onto Kyousuke for dear life. Kyousuke was torn. It made sense, if it was true. It sounded plausible, but as he looked at the weeping and pleading face of Riko, the little sister he'd known for only day, he could almost cry himself. She was clinging so desperately, begging him to believe she was real…unbidden, her smiling face as he ate her cooking entered his mind.

"I…I don't believe you. You can't…You CAN'T have created Riko! I refuse to believe that!" He smiled as he felt Riko's sobs slowing down as she looked up at him.

"Onii-chan…" she smiled through her tears.

"Enough of this sappiness." Koji snapped his fingers, and suddenly, Riko's eyes went blank. With the smile still on her tear stained face, she slumped, her grip slackening lifelessly. Kyousuke stared in horror as Riko fell to the ground in slow motion. He dived, catching her before her head hit the ground. Her body was still warm, but her eyes held no life.

"Yo-you killed her…You KILLED RIKO!" Kyousuke was beside himself. Just a second ago, she had been smiling at him in thanks for saying she existed, and he had snuffed her out, just like that. "Unforgivable…"

"She was happy to the end. The last words she heard from you were that you believed she existed." Koji said, his voice indifferent.

"You…what sort of monster have you brought among us, Kyousuke…" Kuroneko whispered.

_"What do you mean who am I? I'm your best friend, KOJI! Dammit, don't play around like that!"_

"I…I don't know." Kyousuke murmured. "I…don't remember." _Why did I remember that now?_

"Well…now that that is out of the way…I don't quite remember what my payment from you was supposed to be, but I think that your soul should be sufficient, or at least your life. Or maybe I should just take all of your souls?" Koji grinned. "Decisions, decisions…I will admit, your attempt to dodge payment was a good try."

"Well…this is…awkward." A voice said from behind them. Turning, Kyousuke saw a second black haired, brown eyed boy. "No, Awkward doesn't quite cut it, does it, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke pushed Kirino and Kuroneko behind him, intending to use himself as a human shield if nothing else. They didn't complain.

The second Koji winced. "Ouch…Kyousuke, didn't I say I was your friend? That's hurtful…"

"Who are you?" The first Koji demanded. "What are you, and why does your aura match mine?"

"Actually, that's my line. Who are YOU, why do you have my aura, and I'll raise you 'what the fuck are you planning to do to my friend?'" The second Koji asked, slipping into a ready stance.

"I see…you're smart, for a human. You created a clone of me to protect yourself when I came to collect. Sadly, it won't work." The first Koji snarled.

"Actually, no, I'm pretty sure you're the clone. The true Koji would never ask for a life as payment. Besides, your aura is tainted."

"So, you claim I'm the clone? Prove it." The first Koji smirked, sure he was right.

His expression turned to shock as two white winds blossomed from the second Koji's back. "Point proved. Now I'd rather not have to deal with you right now, so stop existing and leave us alone."

The first Koji wasn't happy. He seemed to vanish and appear in front of the winged Koji, a powerful punch aimed at his face as black wings sprouted from his back. "I have them too. That bastard human did well to give you those wings."

Shock registered on both faces for different reasons as White Koji caught his fist and threw him back. "This is highly unfortunate…" With three quick strides, White Koji moved to Kyousuke, laying a hand on his shoulder. "REWRITE!"

The world exploded in white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyousuke opened his eyes slowly. "Am I dead..?"

"Not hardly. You're very much alive, but I think the shock of the rewrite knocked you out." White Koji was next to him. Kyousuke scrambled back, bumping into a warm body. Turning, he saw the bodies of Kirino, Kuroneko, and Riko laid out on a white floor. He was in a completely white room which was completely bare. "Who are you?"

"Koji. Koji Ryuuzaki. I'm your friend, just as I said earlier. As for who my evil clone is, I'm unsure."

"What was all that about? What's going on?" Kyousuke was allowed to be slightly hysterical, right? Right?

"Calm yourself. They're fine. Well, Kirino and Kuro are."

"…And Riko?" Please don't say she's dead, or isn't real….

"Don't worry, Riko DOES exist, just not in the way you're thinking. Observe…" Koji waved his hand, and Riko shattered into dust.

"R-Riko! What did you do to her?" Kyousuke demanded.

"SHH. Just watch." Kyousuke watched dumbly as the "dust" swirled around, before shooting to Kirino and getting absorbed into her chest. "Riko exists in Kirino. I'm powerful, but there are boundaries. I guess that was one of them. Riko is…a part of Kirino that she doesn't show, I suppose you could say."

"Riko…is a part of Kirino?" Kyousuke tried to wrap his head around that statement, and was failing miserably. Try as he might, the scowling and condescending face of Kirino simply REFUSED to match up with Riko's adoring and cute face.

Koji chuckled. "You're doing it wrong. Try this." Unbidden, another memory came to mind.

_"Thank you, Aniki." N-No way my sister is this cute!_

Kyousuke watched in shock as the two faces seemed to match up perfectly. "Wh-what the…"

"Riko is that "Too cute to be real" part of Kirino. She's the part that desperately wants you to understand how she feels, even if she doesn't understand herself." Koji said, grinning at Kyousuke. "Your mind wanted a cute sister that didn't seem to despise your existence, and cared about you. Your heart wanted to see that cute part of Kirino that you only saw a couple times. In the end, you rewrote her into two halves. Kirino, and Riko. One seemed to hate you, and one clearly adored you, and didn't mind showing herself to you."

"…Why can't my life be normal? Just one normal thing right now would put me at ease…" Kyousuke grumbled.

"Is normal what you want? Are you sure? Because all it takes is a simple Rewrite, and you can have that. I'll still be around if you decide you don't like it, but you can't try to pretend to be normal. There are rules, though."

Without even looking, Kyousuke pointed at Koji. "That. Explain that. Rewrite, rules, contracts…what is it that I stumbled into this time?"

"…I'm not too sure myself. I think you got a little trigger happy with the memory modifications. That's one of the rules I do remember, actually. When you Rewrite, you can't change the personalities directly, but you can change the past experiences to help. We had some sort of contract, where in return for something, I become your tool for Rewriting your reality. Anytime you come in contact with me, and say "Rewrite" with something you want to change in mind, our contract uses my power to Rewrite your reality. Want to be a genius? Rewrite. Want to be a superhero? Rewrite. Telekinesis? Rewrite. Harem? Rewrite. End of the world? Rewrite, though I'd advise against it. As long as you are in contact with me and still have the power of thought, then you are Kami of your reality. Well, aside from a few rules."

Kyousuke could only gape. "What kind of rules?"

Koji grinned. "I don't know them all. If I've ever needed to know them, I don't remember. The only one I KNOW is that you can't directly change someone's personality, nor can you force them into a decision." He smirked. "Well, you can use past events to…"convince" them to, but that's as good as it gets. So…as productive as sitting here is…how shall I Rewrite your reality today, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke thought for a minute. This was all just too crazy to believe! _Why couldn't my life be ordinary and boring..? _"Say I believe all this…any reality I create will have you in it so I can rewrite, correct?"

Koji smirked. "Unless you specifically Overwrite and delete my existence, I have to follow you and be at your beck and call. Such is the nature of our contract. Even then, I won't cease to exist. It'll just end our contract. So don't worry. Your satisfaction is guaranteed, and if it isn't, then Rewrite, and we're off to try again." Koji smirked. "You're never going to be the same after this…hopefully it'll end with you happy, and me with whatever it was that I was supposed to ask of you. And don't worry, I'm pretty sure it was a minor thing. I'm in it for the laughs, really."

Koji smirked, laying a hand on Kyousuke's shoulder. "This is your story, so write it as you wish. Shall we be off?"

Kyousuke thought for a moment, looking back at the still bodies of Kirino and Kuroneko. After a moment of contemplation, he uttered the one word that started it all.

"**Rewrite."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is more like it! Actually may be a bit longer than my normal fics. Koji really is good at what he does…

Actually, this allows for some interaction. If there is a specific scenario you want done, leave it on a review. You may be surprised. No Yaoi please, though.

And if you want to write your own spinoff of this fic, feel free. I won't mind if you change the name of the person/thing that lets Kyousuke use its power to rewrite his reality.

This is Kyoko, signing out for now~


	2. Ifucked up Royally

Ahhh~ It seems that Riko-chan was a big hit~ Don't worry, she's going to be around for a while.

As for those of you who expressed concern for me offering to write a reality of your suggestion, fear not. I DO, in fact, have a set plot line…sort of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why can't my life be normal?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Riiiiiiinnnngggg!**

Kyousuke turned over, willing the alarm to stop its infernal ringing so he could sleep some more. Every morning, it would go off, ignoring the hatred Kyousuke often directed at it and oblivious to how badly he wanted to take a hammer to it.

_Such a weird dream…_He sighed drowsily as he felt his slightly damp pillow. _I must have cried in my sleep…_

"Onii-chan! It's morning~ You need to wake up, Onii-chan!" Came a familiar voice, accompanied by a hand shaking him insistantly. "You mustn't be late again, onii-chan…"

"Just a little longer, Riko…" Kyousuke mumbled sleepily…before his eyes shot open, suddenly wide awake. "R-RIKO?" Kyousuke flipped over to take in the sight of a girl he had last seen exploding into dust.

Riko took a step back in surprise as Kyousuke drank in the sight of her. "O-Onii-chan..?" She asked hesitantly. "A-are you okay..?"

"It worked…it actually…" Kyousuke murmured in shock. "Yo-you're alive again…"

"Onii-chan? Did you have a bad dre-Ah!" She was cut off as Kyousuke launched himself off the bed to hug her tightly, trying to stop tears from escaping his eyes. "O-Onii-chan?" She squeaked from where she had been pinned underneath him on the floor.

"Riko-chan…You're back…it really worked!" Kyousuke was aware that he was acting oddly, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care as he hugged her.

Riko blinked, before wrapping her arms around Kyousuke in a tender embrace. "Silly Onii-chan…I never left." She smiled, taking in his loving warmth. _Onii-chan…_

"Ehhh? What are you doing to Riko-chan, you perverted siscon!" An enraged Kirino stood in the doorway, glaring at him. "Get off my sister, you sick bastard! I won't let you take advantage poor Riko-chan!"

Kyousuke blinked, releasing Riko as Kirino strode over, pulling Riko away roughly. _What the…Kirino AND Riko?_

Comprehension dawned on him as he recalled last night clearly. Or rather, recalled what he had Rewritten. _No parents at home…so Kirino doesn't have to hide her eroge from them. Riko is back, and both are…my little twin sisters._

Kyousuke watched as Kirino all but drug Riko from the room, glaring daggers at him. Moments later, Riko's head peeked into his room. "Hurry up, onii-chan, or breakfast will get cold." She blushed softly, before withdrawing her head and closing the door behind her.

"Kirino and Riko…twin sisters who live with me while our parents are overseas…Well, I can't keep Riko waiting." Kyousuke mumbled, stripping down to get dressed.

The door opened. "Perverted siscon, if I find out you did something to Ri…ko…" Kirino trailed off as her eyes widened. Before her stood Kyousuke, clad only in his boxers as they both stared in horror at each other.

The silence was awkward. It was stifling. It was uncomfortable. It stretched though time as Kirino confirmed that yes, there was a mostly naked Kyousuke in front of her. A mostly naked Kyousuke with a bit of morning wood, no less. Her face turned red as she stared. Silence reigned…then it was broken.

"Pe-PERVERT!" Kirino screeched, her face a fire engine red. She backed out and slammed the door behind her, leaning against it as she hyperventilated in shock. "Pervert! Disgusting! Idiot! Siscon!" She yelled, her eyes squeezed shut as her face burned with a hot blush.

Kyousuke felt his eye twitch. _Pervert, says the girl who entered my room without knocking, loves eroge, and has a brocon little sister fetish. Does anyone else see something wrong with this picture?_

Kirino's face was still red when Kyousuke come down to eat breakfast, refusing to look at him in the eye. Riko looked from one to another. "What's wrong with you two? Did something happen, Onii-chan?"

Kirino let out a strangled "Nothing!" before getting up and taking her dishes to the sink and rushing out the door, leaving a puzzled Riko and a exasperated Kyousuke sitting at the table.

"Onii-chan? Is she okay?" Riko asked, concerned.

"She forgot to knock before entering my room." Kyousuke answered unthinkingly as he blinked in surprise. _That wasn't a reaction I expected…_

Riko's eyes widened, images and thoughts entering her not-as-innocent-as-she-seemed mind as she imagined herself in Kirino's place.

"_Onii-chan?" Riko said as she opened the door, letting out a gasp as she laid eyes on her beloved brother as he stood naked before her._ Her thoughts grew more and more explicit as she began to blush heavily. _"I love you, Onii-chan…make me yours. Yours and yours alone…Only…Only Onii-chan will ever be allowed to touch me. Let me be Onii-chan's first…" And they would both miss school as they stayed home, lost in a passionate and pleasurable embrace, climaxing over and over with the other's name on their lips…_

Kyousuke looked over at Riko, who had a small bit of drool escaping her lips as she submersed herself in less-than-innocent fantasies. "Riko-chan…" He deadpanned.

Riko let out a soft yelp of embarrassment as she snapped out of her hot and steamy thoughts, once more assuming the role of the blushing and innocent little sister as she looked away, trying to inconspicuously wipe her mouth.

_Why..? Why me? What did I do deserve this? Was I a bad person in a previous life? Was I cursed? I don't WANT to live in interesting times! _Kyousuke despaired, resolving to ask if Koji could check him for curses. He just KNEW someone was screwing with him…

Kyousuke sighed as he put on his shoes as Riko waited patiently. He was just about to leave when a hand caught his shirt. _…She's gonna kiss me again, isn't she?_

"Onii-chan…you forgot your lunch." Riko smiled at him, holding up a plain brown box. "Silly onii-chan…you always forget. What would you do without us?"

Kyousuke couldn't hold back a grin. _She's…just so damn CUTE!_ _Cuteness on that level should be a SIN! _"I'd probably forget my head if you weren't around to remind me." He answered, placing a hand on Riko's head in a fond gesture. _I can't believe Kirino has the potential to be this cute…it seems impossible._

"Ahh…so cute!" A girly sigh was heard from the door where a familiar girl stood, her long black hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"…Kyoko, was it?" Kyousuke ventured, trying to remember her name.

"Hey, you remembered this time!" She laughed. She flashed Kyousuke a knowing grin. "Such a cutie…don't forget to be kind to your sisters, Kyousuke-kun~" Kyoko sang mischievously with a rather unsettling and indecent smirk.

"Yes, be nice to your sisters, Kyousuke-kun. You never know when you'll lose them for…extended periods of time." Koji added, seeming to magically step out from behind Kyoko. "Taking them for granted will only lead to heartache."

"Jeez…don't be so pessimistic, Koji. Besides, we need to get moving if we don't want to be late. See you at lunch, Kyousuke-kun~" Kyoko giggled, blowing him a kiss before latching onto Koji's arm.

"Hnnn….I wish she wouldn't do things like that…she knows how much it annoys me." Riko pouted. Kyousuke could only shake his head. The walk to school was fairly uneventful, just as Kyousuke had hoped. However, school proved to be a whole new world.

Kyousuke flinched, feeling many cold glares directed at him. Or rather, the arm being hugged by Riko.

"Kyou-chan!" Manami called out as she waved to her childhood friend. "Good morning Kyou-chan, Riko-chan."

"Good morning, Manami." Kyousuke greeted.

"Good morning, Manami-san." Riko said with a cute smile. However, Kyousuke could tell something was bothering her. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and her grip on his arm tightened ever so slightly.

"I told you not to be so formal, Riko-chan. Call me Manami, like Kyou-chan does." Manami seemed oblivious, if not for the slight stiffening in her posture. "We should hurry to class so we won't be late, Kyou-chan."

Upon stepping inside, Kyousuke could feel barely masked hostility aimed at him. He shivered slightly, taking his seat. As he sat, he could feel a growing urge to flee as the hostility grew. Manami looked uneasy, her eyes darting from person to person.

"DAMN YOU!" The hostility broke free of its restraints as a random boy jumped to his feet. "What did you do to deserve those two? You've got guts, coming to school with Riko-chan on your arm…"

_What did I do to deserve Kirino? I ask myself that all the time..._

"You don't deserve those two goddesses given human form, you scum!" Another snarled.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kyousuke stated, his fight or flight sense screaming for him to run and not look back.

"Unforgivable…To have such beauty living under the same roof as you…The Goddess of Imouto Eroge, Kirino-sama…she's every otaku's dream girl!"

"And the Adorable Goddess of Moe, Riko-chan…So cute and innocent she could melt even the stoniest heart…"

Kyousuke could feel his eye twitch as each nearly ever boy in class seemed to have a contest to see who could say the most nice things about Riko, or commenting on the Tsundere Kirino's cute moments.

"The point is that you should give up and let one of us more deserving MEN take care of them." Kyousuke could only groan and shake his head as the hostility returned.

"My, my… what have we here? A bunch of jealous little boys upset with one unfortunate boy for having cute sisters? You should learn what makes a man a man before calling yourself one." A woman with immaculate black hair and vibrant green eyes seemed to float into the room with a graceful elegance.

"Good morning, Class. I'm afraid your normal teacher had an unfortunate accident yesterday, so I'll be taking over until he gets back. Before I begin, let me make this clear: I will NOT tolerate any useless pissing contests between immature boys over girls. Is that understood? You come here to learn, and I will teach you, even if it kills you." The tone of her voice, combined with the dead serious and steely glint in her eyes brought silence instantly. Something about her seemed to scream danger, yet she had a mature allure to her.

There could be no doubt. This woman was deadly. Kyousuke watched as she wrote a single name on the chalkboard. "You may call me Yuna-sensei, and if you cause trouble, I can assure you that I will make your time with me most unpleasant. However, I hope to avoid that, if possible."

Never before had Kyousuke felt so uncomfortable during class. He had the oddest feeling she was watching him as he worked, even when her back was turned. He breathed a sight of relief when lunch came around. Escaping outside to eat, he spotted Koji and Kyoko in what seemed to be a heated argument. Walking ever to them, he began to pick up bits and pieces of the argument.

"I'm telling you, she'll do it first! It's so obvious that even a blind person would know!" Kyoko insisted.

"And I'm telling YOU that you're delusional! There's no way!" Koji shot back.

"Do I want to know what you two are arguing about?" Kyousuke asked hesitantly.

"Ah, here he is. Let's ask him." Kyoko smirked. "Hey, Kyousuke-kun. Who do you think is most likely to rape you first? Kirino or Riko?"

Kyousuke choked on his food. "Wh-what nonsense are you spouting!" He managed to yell. Seeing the weird looks he was receiving, he sat down, looking embarrassed.

"Ah, but see, Kyousuke-kun…you are lacking in your mindreading skills." Kyoko grinned. Koji nodded sagely.

"Mind…reading?" Kyousuke repeated doubtfully.

A downright evil smirk crossed Kyoko's lips. "Yes…If only you could read minds, Kyousuke-kun…a lot of things would be explained…"

However, it was Koji who responded to Kyoko's statement. "Kyoko, what are you up to?" Kyoko only smiled.

"Hmm…I wonder…Onii-sama…" There was a strange undertone to her voice as she reached over and brushed her fingers across Koji's cheek softly. "If you know what the other person is thinking, you know how to protect them, how to destroy them, how to bind them to your will, or…how best to seduce them, yes? If you know what they think, you can better understand them, yes?" Kyousuke could have sworn he heard a bit of longing in Kyoko's voice, and just a hint of sadness. "Anyway, I'll see you back at class, Koji-kun." Kyoko stood, striding off toward the school without so much as look back.

"What…was that all about?" Kyousuke wondered out loud, turning to look at Koji. He was shocked to see Koji looking down, a shadow over his face as he whispered to himself.

"She's not real, she's not real, she's not real. She's only a shadow and nothing more. She doesn't exist. She's only a shadow…" His fists were clenched tightly as he repeated it like a mantra to himself on a pained voice.

"Koji..?" Kyousuke asked hesitantly. Suddenly the shadow was gone, and Koji was looking up at him cheerfully, looking so natural that Kyousuke momentarily thought perhaps he had imagined it.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Kyousuke-kun?" A moment later, a familiar grin crossed his lips. "Curious now, are we? I can understand that feeling rather well." His smirk widened as he looked at Kyousuke. "I'll won't deny that my life wasn't made easier at times by reading the minds of humans…"

Kyousuke swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. "Isn't it…like prying into other people's business?"

Koji scoffed softly. "Only if you intend to. There are some limitations and such to it. Well, there is to the form I use. You have to look at them with the intention to read their thoughts. If the intent isn't there, neither are the thoughts you're attempting to grasp. In other words, you only read what you want to read, and can blame no one but yourself for what you've found."

"I see…" _So…if I find out a secret…its on my head alone, even if I wish I'd never found it…_

"Correct. Go ahead, Kyousuke-kun…one word is all it takes…" Koji said, egging him on with smirk. "Touch my shoulder and say it, Kyousuke-kun…you know you want to…"

Kyousuke hesitated. "I…"

Koji lowered his head, speaking softly. "Kyousuke-kun…May I ask a question?"

"Y-yes?" Kyousuke half asked.

"When it comes down to it…which is better? The antihero or the hero? The hero is always expected to do what's right, always standing in the sun, knowing they are doing the right thing, even if it makes things worse later…yet at the same time, they are held back. They are shackled, because they are the hero. They cannot do anything that will break their hero image. The antihero can freely cross lines, and cannot be restrained. An antihero always has a choice, even if it means he will be blamed and punished for it. He can be content I knowing he is NOT the hero, and he can make that choice. Let a hero pull the stupid heroics and fuck things up. The hero will be loved, and the antihero will always be around to fix it when a stupid textbook hero does what is right and makes it worse."

"…What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you could read my mind, you'd never need to ask that question. You'd know the answer, and you'd be better for it." Koji answered, looking up at him. "I suppose the question is…do you trust yourself with such a power?"

Kyousuke sighed, placing a hand on Koji's shoulder. "I trust myself just fine. Rewrite."

Koji grinned, and there was a sharp pain behind Kyousuke's eyes for a fraction of a second. He blinked, feeling no different.

"What did you expect? The sky to crack open and rain down gold?" Kyousuke glared at Koji. **Why did I ask you that question? It's simple: I wanted to know what you thought. **

Kyousuke's eyes widened. He'd clearly heard Koji speaking in his head. "Did you just…"

"Yes. Yes I did. Welcome to the wonderful world of mind reading. See you in class, Kyousuke-kun. And try not to seduce too many girls."

"H-hey! I'm not like that!"

As he returned to class, he could feel the urge to test his new skill on the random students, but ruthlessly squashed the impulse. No, he had a specific target in mind…just as a test, mind you.

As the teacher droned on and on in history, Kyousuke waited patiently for school to end. _Kirino or Riko? Riko or Kirino? Ahhh…both are the same person, or started as one…who do I try first? _So caught up in his thoughts was he, that he didn't hear the teacher calling upon him.

"Kousaka-san. Please answer the question. Or perhaps I'm boring you?" Kyousuke felt the eyes on him, and heard the stifled laughs. **Sleeping in class…Hopefully the humiliation will teach you a lesson, you little siscon pervert. **Kyousuke's eye twitched. "Well, Kousaka-san?" **There's no way you can answer this. Guessing won't even help you. The odds of guessing are near impossible. Give up and take the humiliation.**

Kyousuke could feel the annoyance building. Then inspiration hit him. Surely the teacher knew the answer. His eyes seemed to itch as he searched the teacher's mind for a moment, before finding the answer. The teacher was shocked. **He had to have cheated somehow! **Kyousuke continued to feel the urge to use his new skill through the rest of class, but found it to be nearly impossible. It was too tempting, and it solved so many problems before they started…

_So this is what she meant…_ He thought as he entered the house. _It's amazingly convenient._

"Onii-chan! Welcome home!" Kyousuke smiled down at Riko as she nuzzled his chest. **My Onii-chan…Onii-chan's scent is so intoxicating…** _Gah! What the HELL?_ Kyousuke felt his eye twitch return as Riko continued to nuzzle his chest. "I'm making dinner tonight, Onii-chan. Is there anything special you'd like?" **Please have something in mind, Onii-chan…please give me another chance to show how much I love you, Oniichan! **

"What are you doing to Riko-chan, siscon!" _Enter Kirino, evil half. I never thought I'd feel glad to see her hateful face…unless…oh, don't tell me…_Kyousuke slowly turned to look at Kirino, just in time to see her pulling Riko off of him. **Dammit, stop only looking at Riko! Look at me! I can be cute too!**

"I was just hugging Onii-chan, Kirino! Stop blaming him when he didn't do anything wrong!" **I won't give him up to you, nee-san…You're always so mean to him. Onii-chan deserves better than that.**

"Bu-But he probably thinks indecent thoughts about you when you hug him like that!" Kirino protested. **My Aniki…getting perverted with Riko? I'll kill him!**

Kyousuke shuddered_. Why….why me? I just wanted to have a normal life!_ "I'll be in my room for a bit…"

He heard Riko scolding Kirino as he headed up the stairs, feeling an oddly warm emotion as Riko defended him against Kirino.

"See what I meant? It's a blessing and a curse. So much can be avoided by such a skill, but at the same time…"

"I don't care about that right now." Kyousuke said, seeing Koji sitting on his bed. "Rather, how did you get in here?"

"Rather easy. The contract. You wanted me for something, so here I am. How may I help you, Master?" He bowed his head in an almost mocking manner.

Kyousuke frowned. "Why are you calling me master? Never mind that…Rewrite." He said clearly. Nothing happened, and Koji's eyes had widened as he jerked away.

"Yo-you…" He sputtered in shock. "Wha-why? Why would you wish for something like that?"

"Because this is not normal! It's WRONG."

"IDIOT! What would YOU know about it?" Koji shouted, looking highly offended and slightly hurt. "They-I mean, she, LOVES YOU. It's not a decision on her part! SHE CAN'T HELP IT. I can't make her stop loving you, you insensitive ass! I don't even know why you'd even ASK me to! And let's not even get me STARTED on how you really feel-"

"I don't have feelings for Kirino! God, even you are encouraging it! Write her out of my life or something, and I'll be fine! She's only causing me problems!"

There was a gasp at the door, and Kyousuke turned to see Kirino and Riko. Kirino had tears in her eyes as she backed up, looking more hurt than he'd ever seen. Pain was written on her face as plain as day, and Riko was already crying.

"I-I…I'm sorry, Aniki…I didn't mean to…I-I…" Kirino stumbled over her words, tears flowing down her face as she tried to apologize. She had never intended it to go this far, and she'd always expected him to be there. Now, suddenly, it seemed that he had had enough, and she was to blame. Finally, she turned and fled, a sob tearing it's way out of her throat as Kyousuke felt a sharp pain in his chest as he instantly regretted his words. But his pain wasn't done just yet. No…

"Wh-why, Onii-chan…why? I…" Riko took a step back, then another, and another. Kyousuke could almost hear the sound of two hearts breaking, and there was a painful twist in his stomach. He felt sick and lightheaded. He had just royally fucked up, and he knew it.

"Ri-Riko-chan…" He began to reach out to her, but she shied away. He felt his own heart crack.

"Onii-chan…why does Onii-chan hate us? We love you, Onii-chan, so why..?" Riko sobbed, before running out of the room.

"Riko!" Kyousuke called out, but she was gone.

"All your fault…I thought you were a good person, Kyousuke…and now you've just broken the heart of someone very important to you. Is this how you'd have treated her, had you not met me? You're an idiot, but eventually, she'd have cracked and admitted what she felt to you. And you just broke her heart. I hope you enjoy your next reality, Kyousuke. You just wished for it, anyway. Maybe you'll learn to treasure what you took for granted. Rewrite." Kyousuke's last sight of Koji's face was a scorn filled one, with a touch of pity as the world went white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I…fucked up…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes opened wide as he woke. It was still dark out.

_No…_

His feet barely touched the ground.

_NO…_

The door was opened as he flew through it.

_NOO!_

A storage space. Boxes were against the wall, and it was slightly dusty.

No bed…no computer desk. No closet filled with Eroge and anime.

No Kirino.

Tears began to flow from his eyes as he fell to his knees.

No Kirino. He had written her out. He had broken her heart, and written her out of his life.

No Kirino. No more life counseling. No more eroge and anime.

No Kirino. No more siscon comments and perversion accusations.

No Kirino…

The thought echoed in his mind. Then he saw it. Lying in a corner, looking slightly ragged was a Meruru doll. He scrambled over to it, picking it up.

Kirino was gone. He was alone. He had said it, and he thought he had meant it at the time, but all he could feel right now as he held the doll was crushing sadness and pain.

"Kirino…come back…I didn't mean it…KIRINO!" He finally gave up holding back, and sobbed as he hugged the doll to his chest. "Koji…please…bring her back…I didn't mean it…give me back Kirino…" His sobbing voice echoed in the empty room. Koji didn't come.

"Don't…don't make me live without her now…I made a mistake and said something I shouldn't…don't do this to me…" Morning would find him curled up in a ball, hugging the Meruru doll for dear life, an occasional tear running down his already tear stained face.

Unseen, a girl watched. _Is it worth it, Koji? I know you can feel his pain right now through your contract…no one should ever be forced to learn the way you did, so hurry up and decide that Kyousuke has suffered enough. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I won't lie. That last part killed me. It seems so mean to do to all of them, but Kyousuke will be a better person for it in the end, hopefully.

I'm fairly certain that I'd cry if I were in Kyousuke's place and my brother was erased, so…yeah. It was not a fun part to write.


	3. It'll never be over

Hi people…sorry I was silent for so long. I had some things to take care of, and I couldn't work up the motivation to continue. *bows* My apologies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Here we stand, at the top of the world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There is something wrong with Kyou-chan!_ That was the first thought that ran through Manami's head as she looked at Kyousuke. His head was bowed, and he was hugging his bag oddly. There were dark rings under his eyes as well as something that looked suspiciously like tear tracks. Simply put, he looked awful.

"K-Kyou-chan….Are you…okay?" Kyousuke's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"M-Manami! Have you seen a boy named Koji around anywhere? Black messy hair, dark brown eyes, and somewhat odd?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. Are you okay?" Kyousuke seemed to deflate.

"I'm…not sure. I…Have you ever had something important to you, something that you always seemed to hate, despise, and wish would disappear…then when it does, you find out that you feel empty?" Kyousuke asked, seeking the advice of one person who had never failed him.

"K-Kyou-chan…" Manami could only stare in muted wonder. He often asked for advice from her, but he seemed almost desperate this time. "I…I don't…what did you lose? Maybe I could help?"

Kyousuke hung his head. "I'm sorry…I know it's a weird question, but this isn't something you can help me with…" _What do I tell her? I rewrote my reality to exclude my sister? Yeah, that'll go over well…_In truth, Kyousuke couldn't understand why he felt so empty and depressed. Surly Koji wouldn't break his supposed contract, right?

"_You wanted me for something, so here I am."_

He had said that, but even when Kyousuke had called for him, he hadn't appeared. It had been only a matter of hours since the rewrite, but already Kyousuke was wondering if he'd ever see her again. With a sigh, he sat at his desk, ignoring the weird look he had gotten. He had 10 minutes till class started, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Manami had, for the first time, failed to give him advice. He felt an inexplicable surge of anger, which, as soon as it appeared, vanished without a trace. It wasn't her fault. The fault lie with him, and him alone. It was his fault…his fault Kirino had vanished from existence. His fault…

Manami watched as Kyousuke closed his eyes, a single tear trickling down his face as he fell into a sleep that had eluded him since the rewrite. Unknown to them both, a dark haired person quietly entered the room, taking her seat and gazing at Kyousuke with a look of anger and annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~No one will tell us no, no one will break us apart~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SLAP! **

Kyousuke's eyes shot open. There was a stinging sensation on his cheek. It was dark. There was a weight on his stomach.

2+2+2=6

"Ki-Kirino!" Kyousuke was torn.

Pull her down and hug her until he's dragged away forcefully and beaten to a pulp by his dad?

Wait till she gets off, tackle her and cover her mouth and hug her until she breaks free?

Burst into tears?

Do Nothing.

Kyousuke could almost see the options. "K-Kirino…I…" He was tearing up, and he could feel it. As his eyes got used to the dark, he could feel them widen. It was Kirino, but she was…crying. He could feel the hot tears on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Aniki…I'm so sorry…I-I didn't mean to…I never wanted…please don't hate me, Aniki!" Without warning, she simply stopped holding herself up, falling on his chest as she wept. "I don't care if you're gross, or perverted, or an idiot, Aniki…Just don't leave me behind…don't leave me out of your life…I want to exist again, with you, Aniki…"

His shirt was wet. Why was his shirt wet? And what was she saying? This can't be right! Kirino was crying because of him? Guilt built up again as he squeezed his eyes shut, hugging his sister to his chest. Then what she said hit him. _I want to exist again with you, Aniki…That meant, she still didn't exist? Then…it was a dream. This was all a dream._

"No Kirino…I'm sorry. This was all my fault...I'll fix it. I'll find him, and I'll make him bring you back. Even if…I have to give him my soul, I'll bring you back."

"Y-You…You miss me that much, Aniki? After all I've done? After how I've treated you?" Kirino lifted her head to look at him.

Kyousuke managed to muster a reassuring smile. "Leave it to me. I'll take responsibility…"

Kirino smiled back, but it was oddly bittersweet. "You better take responsibility, Aniki…but for now, you need to wake up."

It was growing brighter, and Kirino was getting fuzzy. "No, Kirino! I don't want to wake up yet, Kirino! No! Kirino-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~If heaven is this cruel, then we want no part of it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kirino!" Kyousuke jerked awake, as the eyes of the class and teacher watched him. He could feel his face burn, and realized with shame that there were tears flowing down his face. Stifled giggles and muffled laughs were heard throughout the classroom as the teacher glared at him.

"Mr. Kosaka, perhaps you should sleep when it is appropriate, rather than in my class." There was a mocking tone to his voice, and the snickers got louder. He opened his mouth to apologize, hoping the humiliation would fade soon, when he heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor. Turning to look, his eyes widened in shock.

"You all…You all think that is funny? You all want to laugh and point at poor Kyousuke, who was up all night, mourning for a friend?" Kyoko was livid, and Kyousuke couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't thought to look for her. She was shaking with rage as she GLARED at everyone. "You should all be ASHAMED of yourself! Have you no respect for the dead? How about those who are left behind to mourn for them? Sensei, I apologize, but I think Kyousuke and I need to be excused from class for today. I told him not to come, but he INSISTED he was fine. A good friend of ours DIED last night, but he insisted on not missing class."

Kyousuke blinked, unsure of what she was talking about. He yelped when she grabbed his arm, nearly dragging him out the door. "What are you-"

"Quiet, Kyousuke, now is not the time." She mumbled, turning to poke her head into the room. "As for all the rest of you…" Kyoko seemed at a loss for words, but it didn't matter, as most were speechless. "…If I hear one mocking word about this incident, I will make you sorry."

Kyousuke didn't complain as she pulled him through the halls and out of school

"You know the teacher will check with my parents, right?"

"Shut UP, Kyousuke, and trust me. I know what I'm doing." With a deep breath, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to test something, so hold still." She closed her eyes, and Kyousuke felt an odd sensation spreading from the point of contact. It was like a cold probe under his skin. It felt weird and slightly creepy, like it was searching out some tasty organ to munch on. It reached his chest, and suddenly, some of the depression vanished, as Kyoko gasped and bit her lip. There was a tug, and Kyoko swore loudly in a very unladylike way.

"DAMMIT! Koji…you idiot…" She shook her head in anger. "That explains a lot, though. Stupid Koji-kun…come with me, Kyousuke. If nothing else, **I** think you've suffered enough."

Kyousuke followed, bewildered as she led him through the streets to an old building. Once inside, she led him up to the roof. "Sit." Kyousuke didn't need to be asked twice.

"Kyoko, what is this about? What's going on?" He asked as Kyoko paced back and forth, deep in thought.

Suddenly, she sighed, sitting next to him. "Kyousuke, do you love Kirino?" She asked bluntly.

"What? Of course I love her. She's my little sis-"

"NO, Kyousuke, you're missing the point. DO YOU LOVE HER?" Kyoko asked, staring straight into his eyes. Kyousuke squirmed slightly under her gaze. It felt as though she were stripping away every layer of his mind, reading him like a book.

"I-I love her like a sister." He managed to say. Kyoko's eye twitched.

"Motherf-lover…you two are just alike. Both feel the need to deny how you feel…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Kyousuke didn't get it.

"Let me tell you a story, Kyousuke…once upon a time, there were two siblings. They met at the age of…well…lets just say they were teenagers. They met, and not knowing they were related, fell in love, or at least started to. Then, they found out that they were related, and the brother tried to break it off." Kyoko paused, her leaning back and staring at the clear blue sky.

"But…his sister didn't want to break it off. She knew she was too far gone; too deep to pull out now. Once the seeds of romance were planted, she couldn't go back. Her love for him as a woman loves a man overwrote her love of a sister for a brother. Or rather, the sister/brother bond never formed, due to the distance between them, both literally and metaphorically. But her brother…he was so adamant that they not cross that line, that he lied to her, telling her he didn't love her in that way. It broke her heart to hear him say that all that time they spent together, all those talks, all those nights of just laying in each other's arms…it was like he said they were all jokes. But he was lying."

Kyoko took a moment to look over at Kyousuke. "He was lying when he said that. He lied when he said he didn't love her like that. And she knew it. He was afraid, Kyousuke. He was afraid of what could happen when they did cross that line…it took him thinking she was dying to admit how much of a coward he was being. He was afraid of being judged. Judged for something that wasn't their fault. They couldn't help falling in love. No more than they could have helped being related. In the end, he gave in. He gave in and let their love blossom, and it was a beautiful thing. She lived, though, through what he thought would kill her. He felt a bit awkward around her after that."

Kyousuke tried to understand what was going on in the crazy girl's head, he really did. Unfortunately, it wasn't making any sense to him. It just seemed to escape him.

Kyoko sighed. "It went over your head…So reason two it is, I guess. Let me ask you this, Kyousuke. What are you willing to give up for Kirino?"

"Anything." Was the immediate answer.

"Including your first kiss?" Kyoko suddenly had an evil grin on her face as she grinned at him.

"Wha-What? I-I…I mean, that is…I mean….what?" Kyousuke sputtered.

"Relax, Kyousuke…It may not be what you think, so don't jump to conclusions. The doll in your bag. Kiss its face."

Kyousuke looked at her with an "are you serious" look.

"Yes, Kyousuke, I'm serious. No joke." Kyoko said seriously, though there was a hint of anticipation in her voice. Kyousuke sighed, looking around before taking the Meruru doll out of his bag. He looked at Kyoko one more time, as if wordlessly asking one more time if she was serious. She nodded, looking dead serious.

With a mental sigh, he lifted the doll's face to his lips. To his surprise, the doll's face was…warm. And it was soft as well-wait, was it growing? Kyousuke opened his eyes, praying he was imagining things.

He wasn't.

A limp Kirino was in his arms, her lips pressed against his. Kyousuke jerked his head away from her, blushing wildly. "Wh-what? What the hell?" He yelped, resisting the urge to drop Kirino's limp body.

"Just like Onii-chan…close enough to you that you will always have her close, so you two can communicate in the realm between wakefulness and sleep, but concealed in a way you'd never think." Kyoko giggled softly. "You know…I'll bet if you kiss her again, she'll wake up. It'd fit my brother's style to do such a thing, if I know him as well as I think I do. Well, as well as I was made to know him, anyway…" For a moment, Kyoko's face held an expression of great sadness, then as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

"Wh-what? You can't be serious! She's my sister!" Kyousuke protested. _And if she wakes up to me kissing her, all hell would break loose!_

"Ah, such a pity, then. Who knows how long until my brother decides to reveal himself. I'm sure he's not happy right now anyway, with me showing you where Kirino was, and how to wake her." Kyoko smirked. _Damn her…_

"…She'll kill me anyway." Kyousuke sighed, leaning down to press his lips against his sister's once more. _Why am I even doing this? She's my sister! I can't just KISS my sister! Why is my heart beating so fast? Oh, hell no…am I ANTICIPATING this? No. Nonononono! I'm not a siscon! I'mnotI'mnotI'mNOT!_

Kyoko watched with a look of faint amusement as Kyousuke's mind raced. _Go on…just a little further…don't be shy now…_

Kyousuke breathed deeply, trying to mentally prepare himself for his dangerous task. Finally, deciding he had stalled long enough, he closed his eyes, and leaned down, pressing his lips against the warm, welcoming lips of his…OSHI-! It took a moment before he realized that yes, Kirino's lips were moving along with his. He opened his eyes, praying against all hope that she hadn't opened her eyes to see WHO was kissing her. Poor Kyousuke…you'd think by now he'd know he would have no such luck, as Kirino's eyes fluttered open, looking directly into his own. Seconds passed, or perhaps minutes as Kyousuke froze in horror.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Kirino closed her eyes, and her hand seemed to find the back of his head, playing in his hair as she kissed him unashamed, abet with a small blush on her face.

Kyousuke tried to make a choking noise in shock, but it was muffled by the oddly soft lips upon his own. _K-Kirino is…_He couldn't wrap his head around it. She was KISSING HIM!

"I'm not sure why you're so surprised, Kyousuke. I mean, Riko ADORED you." Kyoko giggled. Kirino and Kyousuke shot apart.

"Y-You…You PERVERTED SISCON!" Kirino screeched, pointing a shaking finger at Kyousuke as he wiped his lips and glared.

"This coming from the girl who kissed me?" He retorted.

"Th-That is…You…You kissed me first! I was…I-I was…" Kirino stumbled over her words as she flushed red, searching for an excuse.

"Wow…You two are something else!" The two siblings turned to glare at Kyoko, who had dissolved into giggles. "Kyousuke initiated contact, only intending to bring you back into this plane of existence, Kirino kisses back, and now you two are…Ah….this brings up so many memories…" Kyoko once more broke out into a laughing fit, almost rolling on the ground and getting her long black hair dirty.

"Ah, found you at last! You were oddly hard to track down, Kyousuke-kun. And what's this..? Kyoko?" A familiar voice said from behind them. Kyousuke leapt to his feet. Surely no one would hold it against him if he rewrote that kiss out of their memories, right? Right?

"Koji! Where the hell have you been, you bastard? I called for you for hours, and you never came!" _On second thought, beat his ass into the ground now, ass kicking later, then rewrite._

"K-Kyousuke-kun…" Kyoko said in a shaky voice, reaching her hand out to stop him as he stalked over to Koji, ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Do you know how much embarrassment I've had today alone? First, my father tells me to be a man, and to stop crying like a little girl, my mom is wondering if I'm having a bit of a teenaged angst moment, I fall asleep in class and wake up calling Kirino's name, and now I just KISSED my SISTER! I think I'm allowed to rage a bit, right? SURELY I'm allowed to rage!"

Koji smirked, and it wasn't a pleasant smirk. "You want to rage? When someone offends or embarrasses you, you kill them. It's that simple. Problem solved."

Kyousuke froze. Maybe yelling at him wasn't a good idea…

"But simple solutions aside, I believe you owe me something, Kyousuke-kun, and I have every intention to collect." Koji grinned, reaching behind him and pulling out a black sword with a rippled blade, looking oddly like a feather.

Too late, Kyousuke realized that this was NOT Koji, or at least not his Koji. As the sword flashed, Kyousuke could hear Kirino scream. _I'm sorry, Kirino…_

"What the FUCK?" Kyousuke opened his eyes to see one of the most disturbing things in his life. Protruding from his shoulder was another arm, holding the blade in its immaculately manicured hand. It got even freakier as another person seemed to flow out of his body, forming a carbon copy of Kirino. Oddly enough, his rage also seemed to fade as well. "…Kyousuke, you are the weirdest damn human I have ever made a contract with, did you know that?"

"I knew we hadn't seen the last of you, tainted copy. Yet I still can't figure out what and who you are…" 'Kirino' said seriously.

"…I have no idea who you are, little girl." Koji deadpanned.

"You have no idea who I-Little girl?" 'Kirino' looked down at herself. "Eh? EH? EHHH?" She made many increasingly surprised sounds as she patted herself down, ending with her breasts. "…Kyousuke, is this your idea of revenge? Turn me into your sister?"

"…Koji?" Kyousuke ventured.

"I'd say in the flesh, but I don't think that's true at the moment." A muffled snort came from dark Koji. Koji/Kirino glared as he began to laugh.

Koji/Kirino didn't seem to share his mirth as his/her eyebrow twitched. "…Damn you. Kyousuke, we need to talk about what you're allowed to do to me."

"Why? I think it's pretty damn amusing. Well, I guess now you die, huh?" The laughter ceased as the sword once again flashed, only to be evaded as Koji/Kirino imbedded his/her fist into Dark Koji's gut. Kyousuke would hear the air rush out of dark Koji's mouth as he was lifted off his feet, his sword falling from his hand. Next thing Kyousuke saw was Koji/Kirino on his right foot, his left extended where it had slammed into Dark Koji's stomach, sending him flying off the roof.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" Koji wondered out loud. His question was soon answered as Dark Koji once more appeared, his blade carving easily through the safety rail of the school in his rush to utterly destroy the impudent being who dared to kick him.

Koji/Kirino's response to this was to simply raise his right hand as if holding an invisible stick in the path of the blade. Kirino let out a soft cry, looking away at the last moment as Kyousuke moved back over to her, placing her behind him. He'd lost her once already. He wasn't going to make that same mistake and lose her again, even if it killed him.

It wasn't to be, the Kirino and Kyousuke found out. A loud clang of metal meeting metal resounded as they both looked up. A long katana had appeared in Koji/Kirino's hand, and it had stopped the feather sword cold in it's tracks. With a nearly effortless move, Koji/Kirino repelled the slash, seeming to age before their eyes. Koji/Kirino grew taller, her body filling out before their eyes.

_…I'm going to have trouble keeping boys off her in a few years…_Was the first thought Kyousuke acknowledged running through his head. He refused to accept the true first thought in his head, which were along more….indecent lines, such as _And here I was content to settle for a plain looking girl? MINE. All MINE. _That thought had been ruthlessly squashed upon sight. Within moments, however, Koji/Kirino had begun to change into the normal Koji, and Kyousuke suddenly seemed to realize that he hadn't been looking at the real Kirino. He felt the urge to throw up.

"Ah…much better. Seriously, Kyousuke…why did you turn me into your sister? I mean, really…" Dark Koji was feeling rather neglected, it seemed, as he growled and let loose a flurry of lightning fast slashes, which Light Koji seemed to block with relative ease.

"Don't ignore me, dammit!" Light Koji glared, jumping back away from a particularly vicious slash, dealing a single horizontal cut, catching Dark Koji's sword and chest with one sweep as blood began to flow in copious amounts from his chest.

Light Koji seemed to be amused. "I'm gonna make you bleed copious amounts~" He sang tauntingly. This served to enrage Dark Koji further as he pressed forward with angry slashes while muttering curses and profanities.

"DAMN YOU! Stop dancing around and DIE!" Light Koji, who had been smirking, chose that moment to lose his balance as his foot caught on a hole in the floor Kyousuke was certain hadn't been there a moment ago. He began to fall as Dark Koji took advantage of the opening, thrusting forward with his blade.

The blade's tip had just reached his chest as Light Koji brought his blade up in a swift and graceful arc, slicing Dark Koji's hand off at the wrist. This served to lessen the pressure on the blade, but there was still a sickening sound as the blade pierced Kyousuke's protector's chest.

"AHH! My hand! You damn fucking bastard, you cut off my hand!" Dark Koji screeched, holding his bleeding stump of a wrist. "Damn you!"

Light Koji winced slightly as he pulled the blade out of his chest, standing. "It's over..." He picked up his sword, moving it to end the fight once and for all, when Dark Koji looked up and glared hatefully. "It's never over. Not until I get what that Human owes me." With that, he vanished.

Koji fell to his knees, hand on his chest. "MotherFUCKER! Dammit that hurt!" His shirt was slowly turning red as blood soaked it.

Kyoko hurried over to him. "Shirt. Off. Now." Koji winced as she helped him pull it off, before she tore it into strips, wrapping it around his chest and tying them. "It's temporary, but then again, all wounds are temporary with you, aren't they? He'll be back. Rewrites seem to stall him, though. It confuses his senses."

"You seem to have thought a lot about this, Kyoko." Koji groaned. "And you, Kyousuke…I have many things to talk to you about, but one thing stands out in my mind. WHY THE HELL WAS I A COPY OF KIRINO?"

Kyousuke wasn't sure why that struck him as funny, but it did. Kirino seemed to share the opinion, as there was a stifled snort coming from her as she looked at Koji from behind Kyousuke.

"It's not funny! It's a legit question! In my opinion, it's a rather pertinent question, dammit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bad place to stop, I know, but I'm tired, and to go further would likely double the chapter size and take a while. Sorry for not updating, but I was…preoccupied.

Also, I'm aware that it's crap.


End file.
